


Freckles

by AutumnPen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPen/pseuds/AutumnPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua really loves Gon's freckles. Gon is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt I received on tumblr for Killua loving Gon's freckles - a personal favorite headcanon.

Gon is not always aware of just how much Killua loves his freckles.

This is partially because Killua opts, at first, to keep this fact to himself. It is also partially because when Killua peppers Gon's face or shoulders or back with sweet kisses, Gon is too delighted at being kissed – and at being kissed sweetly, or really, kissed in any manner at all so long as it is Killua who is doing the kissing – to question the other boy's motives. Indeed, if in such times he can spare the energy to think, his thoughts are all of happiness and luck and love.

_Is there anyone luckier in love than me_? He sometimes wonders, and doubts that there could possibly be.

But this is the truth that Gon doesn't always know:

Killua, while kissing, is not always without ulterior motives. More often than Gon might guess, there is a method to his affections – that method being to trace each cluster of Gon's freckles, like constellations etched across his skin, with his mouth, and to do so frequently and with dedication. Of all the many things about Gon that Killua is totally enamored with, his freckles comprise a large portion of that list. (He lists them individually – not collectively. He feels to do otherwise would be unfair.)

This is how Gon finds out:

Early morning, still lying in bed. They are holed up in a small shack on a beach, between missions, no immediate responsibility to call them from beneath the sheets. In a few days, they are leaving for York New, where they plan to meet with Alluka, Leorio, and some others. But now is for them.

Gon's eyes are closed but he is awake, listening to the ocean push itself lazily against the shore, and is reminded of Whale Island. It is cooler here than it usually is there – the skyline outside obscured by a hazy gray mist. Killua is curled against his back, leeching body heat. _'You're like a goddamn radiator,'_ he's been told frequently, usually while Killua is already pushing into his personal space, pressing cold extremities against him.

He can feel when Killua wakes – a slow shift, a deeper intake of breath, followed by a long stretch and then Killua wrapping his arms around Gon tighter.

“Morning,” Gon hums as Killua begins to nose against his shoulder.

“Morning,” Killua returns, and begins slowly pressing kisses against the back of his shoulder.

Gon feels something in his back loosen, a familiar warmth dissipating through his chest. He's content to lie there and receive the attention, and listen to the ocean, and move his legs against the sheets – smooth but for the stray grains of sand that managed to find their way into the bed with the two of them.

After lingering on a particular bit of his shoulder – kissing, it seems, the same area over and over, Killua finally moves. He hooks his finger under the back hem of Gon's tank top, using it to pull the offending piece of cloth out of his away, which allows him to continue to his trail of kisses along Gon's shoulder blade. This continues on for a matter of minutes – Killua kissing what Gon assumes is some made-up, arbitrary pattern over the area. Just kissing and kissing and kissing. It's not a long span of time, but each passing moment full of perfect affection and contentment for both parties. Then Killua gets to a point where he can pull the open arm of Gon's tank open no further. For some reason, this seems to annoy him. He noses along the exposed skin a moment, letting out a low irritated noise.

Gon's eyebrows crumple together and he laughingly asks, “Killua, what are you doing?”

The movement behind him ceases a moment, before Killua releases his hold on the top and begins nuzzling, then kissing, the back of Gon's neck. “Baking a cake,” he answers (Gon huffs and murmurs 'smartass' under his breath in return). “What do you think, stupid?” His voice lilts with sarcasm, but there is an obvious fondness underlying the tone. “Kissing you, _obviously_.”

Which is true, but the more he lingers on it, the more particular Killua's movements

seem. “Yeah, but-” Gon rolls over in the middle of Killua trying to pull down the hem at the base of his neck. This extracts another huff from him, which Gon chooses to ignore for the moment. “You're being _weird_ about it.” He settles on his back, and Killua is propped up on his elbows, looking down on him.

They look at each other, and Killua seems – not guarded, that's not right. Reluctant, maybe. He breaks eye contact with Gon first, his gaze skimming over Gon's face, lingering around the area of his mouth before moving on down to his neck, to shoulder, to collar bone. “Mmm.” He lowers himself down, closing the distance between them, and glances up at the other from under his eyelashes in a way that makes Gon's insides go all shivery. “You think so?” He asks before pressing his lips to Gon's chest, just above where his top begins.

“I do.” Gon lifts his eyebrows, prompting Killua to admit... something.

For a moment, Killua only hums again, and continues to kiss, making a lazy path upwards. Maybe he's going for distraction – maybe he's trying to make Gon forget what he's trying to get at. Gon has it in him to be stubborn about this, though, and is weighing the benefits of pressing on or letting it go when Killua relents- “I was trying to kiss your freckles.”

“My... what?”

Killua glances up again, a little annoyed-looking. “You heard me. I'd like to get back to that now if you'd stop interrupting.”

Gon laughs – the kind of laughter that is drawn out more by unease or nerves or confusion than happiness. “Killuaaa,” he says, pushing himself up on his elbows and making Killua let out a small groan in exasperation. “I- You're-... Are you really?” His brows are drawn together – he really doesn't get it.

Clearly, Killua isn't going to get any further in his task before Gon is satisfied with his answer. He looks up, slowly lifting one eyebrow as if to communicate his displeasure at not being able to go about his business – that is, the business of making sure every single one of Gon's freckles is properly appreciated – before sighing. He lays an arm across Gon's chest, chin supported by his hand. “Well, yeah.” Gon's startled expression to that reply is – well, it's cute is what it is. A warm chuckle rumbles in Killua's chest, and he smiles wide at his other. “What?”

Gon's confusion tugs his lips down into a frown. “Just … _Why_?”

Killua shrugs. His gaze drops, fixated on, Gon assumes, some freckle or other. Butterflies brush along his insides, and the other boy shifts to be able to reach the freckles sprinkled on Gon's neck. “I dunno. I just like 'em is all.”

Gon makes a breathy noise as his neck is kissed, but when he responds his tone is flat and disbelieving. “You like my freckles?” It seems like such an odd notion – Killua liking his freckles, Killua _kissing_ his freckles _because_ he likes them. Gon had never given his freckles much thought, other than his general awareness that they were... well, there. Just part of his skin.

“Yeah,” Killua repeats, his tone colored with barely-held in laughter, but also startlingly genuine. “They're...” Killua leans in to move his mouth across Gon's skin, kissing freckle clusters he's pretty much got memorized, as he searches for the words. “They're pretty,” he settles on, then nods to himself, satisfied. “Yeah. Pretty. I like 'em.”

Gon feels his face go hot. His hands find Killua's shoulders, and he pushes, laughing again (a mixture of embarrassment and happiness this time). “Killua!”

Killua isn't easy to push away. He fights against it, leans his weight into the hands on his shoulders, reaching to pull them away. “Gon!” He mimics his boyfriend’s incredulous tone, grinning, laughing. “Whaaat?”

Gon gives up on trying to push him off (he doesn't really want him gone anyway), and uses his hands instead to cover his flushed face. “That's so corny! You're unbelievable.”

Killua only hums, waiting for Gon to peek out from under his hands before shrugging. “So? S'true. You say corny shit all the time.”

“Well!” Gon begins, then realizes his doesn't have a proper response to that, so he flounders for a moment. “Well,” he repeats, to buy time, his before doing his best fish impression – mouth open, mouth shut, mouth open, mouth shut. Finally, he blurts, “I can do that! You can't!”

There is a beat of silence before Killua, dropping his head to Gon's shoulder, lets out a peal of laughter – long and loud and bright. “You're so fucking stupid!” He manages to gasp after a while.

Gon covered his face again with one hand, using the other to slap at Killua's shoulder as he chuckles weakly himself. “I- Killua,” he calls, but Killua isn't able to reply, still shaking with his mirth. “ _Hey_ ,” Gon calls, a little sharper. “Killua!”

“What, Gon, what?” Killua manages looking up at him, barely laughing at all now. His eyes crinkle just a little at the corners when he smiles like this. Gon loves that.

“You, um... How long? ...How long have you been doing that?”

“Mmm? Oh, you mean?”

“Mm,” Gon nods. “Yeah.”

Killua shrugs. “Since... sometime after we started dating?”

“...Oh.”

“Mmhm.” Killua traces the freckles on Gon's jaw with his eyes, before glancing up to meet Gon's eyes. “So...” He leans in again, but moves slower, feigning hesitance. “May I?”

Gon breaths out through his nose sharply, rolling his eyes. But he plays along. “You _may_ ,” he sighs.

“Good,” is Killua's only reply before get gets back to work.

This time, though, Gon's paying attention. Killua starts at his chin, kisses once, twice, three and four times, moving a little up the left side of his face, near his jaw as he goes. More kisses up his jawbone, then he diverts to kiss along the shell of his ear. He tries to remember where he freckles are. Cheeks, of course, which Killua gets to after his ear (but not before pausing at his temple). Next, he kisses along the left side of his nose, but doesn't pass over it to his right cheek. Instead, he moves up, and Gon remembers the few freckles under his brow, and more along his hairline. Kisses trail across his forehead, then Killua begins to work down the right side of his face.

All at once, it hits Gon how systematic it all is. Killua's really- He's really-

“Hey, Killua.”

There's no response as the young man traces down his right cheekbone.

“Ki-”

“I know that I am amazingly skilled, Gon, but, contrary to what you may believe, I can't actually kiss and talk at the same time.”

Gon breathes a laugh, because Killua goes right back to his task after he finishes speaking, but- “No, I know. It's just- You're really- Do you have to kiss all of them?”

A puff of breath against his cheek. “Well, I mean,” more kisses fill the pause. “I want to.”

Gon snorts. “You're so weird.”

“Gon Freecss!” Killua pulls back, indignant “ _You_ are not calling _me_ weird.”

“You are though!”

“Okay, I might be, but I will not be called such by _you_ ,” he emphasizes his point by poking Gon roughly on the tip of his nose. “And not for _this_ ,” punctuated, this time, by Killua moving his finger away from Gon's nose to gesture broadly to indicate both Gon’s freckles and his fondness of them. His family is weird, his profession is weird, and his boyfriend is definitely, _definitely_ weird. Not this.

“As a matter of fact,” he continues, cutting off any response Gon might have had.“I think I'm just going to have to kiss you and kiss you,” he grins, pushing both hands under Gon's top, “until it is _so_ commonplace that you no longer think it's weird.”

Gon's been trying not to laugh, but Killua's fingers skim over his his rib cage, shortly followed by the light-haired young man's lips. These kisses are just as thorough as all the ones before, but lighter, and Gon is ticklish. The tip of Killua's nose, too, brushes along as he goes, and Gon squirms and laughs out Killua's name, along with a few half-hearted protests, again and again.

Killua does not get to finish his job before they roll out of bed. Rather, he kisses the freckles in all the places he knows Gon is most ticklish – ribs, certain areas of his neck, the inside of his elbow, until Gon is gasping for breath and, unable to take the torture any longer, yields. He retracts his earlier statement that Killua's fixation was 'weird,' although he silently refrains from admitting any change in his own personal, un-aired thoughts.

Killua, perhaps suspicious, satisfies himself with that but narrows his eyes and levels at finger at his boyfriend with mock menace. “We'll get back to this later, Freecss,” he glowers, then twists and rolls, bare feet hitting the hardwood, slightly sandy, floor.

Gon follows shortly after, tries to bully his way into the small bathroom first, but Killua beats him to it.

“I need to take a leak!” Killua tells him before shutting the door in his face.

When it's his turn, he takes the opportunity to follow Killua's lead in heeding the call of nature, then goes about brushing his teeth. He watches the water run in the porcelain bowl of the sink, swirling then draining, as he goes about the dental hygiene procedure on autopilot – no thought needed.

After spitting excess toothpaste into the sink he lifts a handful of water from the faucet to rinse his mouth. He drags the back of his hand across his lips to dry them, looks up-

and catches sight of himself in the mirror.

He lets his gaze linger. Freckles. He has a lot of them, but it's like he's really seeing them for the first time. He tries to see what Killua sees, frowns at his reflection in concentration. He looks at himself, at the discolored specs across his skin, and thinks about Killua – strong, resourceful, smart, wonderful, beautiful Killua. Killua likes these little marks – these spots.

He thinks about Killua's mouth – laughing and smiling and kissing – and his eyes – narrowed and sparkling with mirth at Gon's embarrassment, regarding the span of freckles with admiration.

Warmth blossoms in his chest. Pretty, Killua had called them. Killua is beautiful – and Killua thinks his freckles are pretty.

He smiles at himself in the mirror. “Okay,” he says. “Alright.”

“What's alright?” Killua asks, pushing into the bathroom behind him (he'd left the door open while he brushed his teeth). Arms wrap around him from behind. “Are you done yet?” He presses his face into Gon's back, kissing his shoulder – the one he hadn't paid attention to yet this morning.

Gon bites back his grin, turning in Killua's arms. “S'nothing.” He claims Killua's mouth with his own. “You're wonderful, Killua. I love you.”

Killua blinks his blue eyes, making Gon's heart skip a couple beats. “Yeah?” He smiles. “I love you, too,” he says, and lets Gon cup either side of his face and guide him down to receive a kiss on his forehead.

_Definitely no one,_ Gon thinks, eyes sliding shut as he pushes Killua's bangs out of the way with one hand to kiss the smooth skin above his brow. After, he kisses down his nose and, eventually, presses their mouths together - all soft skin and firm pressing. Killua loosens, tall frame melting against him, and lets out a pleased noise on his lips. _No one luckier than me_.


End file.
